


Quiet As A Mouse

by Piggie50



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: Sex





	Quiet As A Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to

Trev entered the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. “Alright,” he said, “Kids are in bed, lizard is fed, and I brought you a drink.” He held up a tumbler of whiskey and smiled invitingly.  
From the bed Jimmy grinned back at him, “Thanks babe.” He finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it off and carelessly onto the bed, “You about ready for bed?” He raised his eyebrows lasciviously, which was missed as his partner set the glass on the bedside table and began to undress himself. “Yeah,” he answered, shoes kicked off and to the side of the vanity, “Just let me get changed.”  
Jimmy fought down a sigh. It had been days since he and Trev had been intimate, despite now living together and experiencing domesticity. It seemed like they were always working, and Jimmy really wanted to let off some steam--and what other way than to spend an evening with his favorite guy? Chewing thoughtfully on his inner cheek the man settled in to watch Trev undress and change into his wife beater and boxers for bed.   
It was amazing to think about how Trev was here, in this room, in his life. They had been working together forever, and it seemed like Trev had been ingratiated in his life for just as long. Always there helping to cook, and wait on tables. He looked after Jimmy’s kids, knew everything about the restaurant, and he was fun to joke around with. He was perfect. And it hadn’t been long before Jimmy chose to take that perfection under his wing, and to never let it go. He and Trev had been committed to each other for a long time now, despite Jimmy’s boasts of womanizing.  
Now, Trev crawled onto the bed beside him and smiled, “So.” He said, obviously leaving the conversation open to Jimmy. Taking the offer, the other man leaned in and pressed his lips to Trev’s, enjoying the soft groan it earned him, and the hand that slid up to grip at the nape of his neck, bringing them closer.  
The kiss lasted for a long while, moist pecks exchanged, soon morphing into deeper, tongue-filled kisses. Hands tangled in hair and fabric, unable to keep away, unable to stop. Soon, however, Trev pulled back, lips parted as he panted, “I don’t know Jimmy,” he said, eyes flickering towards the door, “The kids and all…”  
“Oh please,” Jimmy scoffed, smirking, “You know that Junior is listening to music and dancing, and the twins are probably on their walkie talkies with that little Belcher girl. They won’t notice a thing.”   
The other man seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he nodded, “Okay, but we have to be quiet.” Quiet. Yeah right. Trev was never quiet, it was part of his charm.   
“Sure, sure,” Jimmy agreed easily, kicking off his pants and shedding his undershirt, “Quiet as a mouse.” He rolled over to the nightstand and opened the drawer there to pull out the bottle of lube that was stored at the very back. With that in hand, he triumphantly grinned back at his partner, but stopped mid-smile. Trev was fully naked now, pale skin glowing the in the dim lighting, pose struck as he reclined with his head cradled in one hand, hip cocked out playfully. “Are you ready yet, Mr. Pesto?” He purred, making his boss shiver and grip the tube of lubricant tighter in his hand.  
He was having lots of ideas about what to do with and to his lover, thoughts flickering so quickly that he could barely catch them. He wanted to be in Trev, but that took a lot of time and patience, as the man was always so tight. He had a vague wish to put on the secret diapers in the back of his closet, but that want had died down some since he was with Trev--he was more into that when he was with women anyway. So, maybe just some heavy petting tonight, that might do. Plan in mind, Jimmy crawled closer on his knees, “Oh, I’m ready,” he told the other man, voice gravel-like, “Are you? After all, you’ve made so many mistakes at work today, I wonder if you’ll like what I have to give you.”  
That made Trev’s eyes shine, and a smile quirk his lips before he breathed, “Oh, but Mr. Pesto…please, I’ll do anything, just please don’t fire me.” They had played this game often, but no matter how many times, it was still fun.   
Jimmy moved ever closer and opened the bottle of lube, the snikt! of the lid making them bother shudder in excitement. “Alright,” he whispered, back in the game, “But you’ll have to work hard for it.” He dribbled lube onto his fingers and then, after rubbing them together for a moment to make the liquid warmer, he reached down and fondled at his lover’s erection, the cock hard and hot under his fingertips, making him bite his lip and for Trev to groan a bit too loudly. In answer to the noise Jimmy quickly went to cover his mouth with his free hand, enjoying it when Trev’s tongue came out to flick across his flesh for a moment, before he turned his attention to the hand job that he was giving.   
He skillfully manipulated the foreskin under his fingertips, and knew just the right amount of pressure to use to make Trev’s eyes roll back into his head, his head flopping back to land heavily on the pillows behind him before he suddenly gained a bit of energy to yank the lube up from where it had fallen amongst the sheets. He coated his hand with it before grabbing onto Jimmy’s own cock, his touch clumsy, but endearing.  
Jimmy moaned at him, pausing in his handy work to thrust up a few times, too caught up in his own lust to notice much else. He barely noticed when Trev repositioned, his thighs parting, and his hand leading Jimmy’s cock down to rest in between them. The skin there was slick with sweat and lube residue from cock and hand, making it a slippery slide for Jimmy to work against as Trev closed his legs, a perfect fucking tunnel created.  
They moved like this for several moments: Trev moving his hips up and into the grasp of his lover’s hand, while Jimmy thrusted between his thighs, panting heavily and rasping nonsensical words as he worked towards his completion.  
Finally, with sweat running down the back of his neck and his pupils blown, Jimmy gritted his teeth and nearly yowled, his release hitting him suddenly and swiftly, his seed splashing against Trev, landing along his thighs, taint, and hole. It was a glorious sight, and he couldn’t help but want to push all of that spend into the slightly twitching hole. Just the thought had him squeezing down on Trev’s cock, causing the man’s own climax. Sticky heat landed across both of their stomachs, catching on treasure trail hair and dipping into Trev’s naval, collecting along the curves of their stomachs.   
Trev gasped and let his head fall back, arms spread out, now exhausted and satiated.  
Jimmy watched him for a moment, urge to lick up all of that cum coming and staying, yet he pushed it aside to lay down next to his lover, fingers still itching to paint with all of the spend mixed up between them.  
It was several moments before their breath had steadied, and Trev flopped his head to the side in order to smile at the other man. “So, job still firmly in place?” His eyes still gleamed playfully, and Jimmy laughed, “Yeah,” he said, reaching over his lover for the whiskey, “Oh, yeah.”


End file.
